It is the goal of all of those who design aircraft that space is optimized in every aspect of the aircraft's systems and functions. While all aircraft strive for efficiency and economy in its arrangement of components, this is particularly critical in commercial aircraft. Single aisle aircraft are especially stringent when it comes to the number of seats that can be accommodated, since each additional row of seats, or seats themselves, represents a higher percentage of profitability as compared with larger aircraft. However, the floor plans of these smaller aircraft are typically fixed by other constraints, thereby limiting the number of seats or cabin space available. Any arrangement that allows for additional space in the cabin represents a significant advance in aircraft design.
FIG. 1 illustrates a standard aircraft cabin arrangement for a single aisle aircraft, such as an Airbus A320 family of aircraft. As illustrated in the figure, the width of the lavatories 400 at the rear doors 405 establishes a rearmost position of the last row of reclining passenger seats 410, that position being the forward edge of the lavatories 400 plus another six to eight inches for the seats to move back.
In today's commercial airline industry, operators prefer passenger cabin arrangements that maximize the number of seats available for passengers. Unfortunately, increasing the number of seats in an aircraft can reduce the amount of space available for lavatories and food service galleys 415. Accordingly, there is a need for a high passenger solution (“HPS”) for the aft portion of a single-aisle aircraft like that shown in FIG. 1, which provides space for at least one additional row of passenger seats, or in the alternative provides additional galley/storage area. The present disclosure solves this problem and increases the cabin usable area with no loss of performance in any area of the aircraft's existing systems.